


Keeping it fresh.

by LifeInWentworth



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeInWentworth/pseuds/LifeInWentworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wentworth prompt: Franky wants to find another place in Wentworth she and Erica can "christen". But where? There's already been the slot and practically everything in Erica's office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping it fresh.

“Mm, would you shut up? I’m doing some of my best work here and you’re talking right through it,” Franky continued kissing the governor’s neck.  
“Well,” Erica tried to pull away half-heartedly but only laughed when Franky pulled her closer, “We are meant to be discussing your – “  
Franky pulled away suddenly and looked around the governor’s office, “You know, we’ve done it here a million times.”  
Erica sighed, “I’m not going to win here, am I?”  
Franky laughed, “Nope,” she said, “You’re not. And we’ve done it in the slot,” she continued thoughtfully, “Even in medical that one time.”  
“What is your point, Franky?” Erica asked.  
“My point is as much as I love our little corner,” she couldn’t help kissing the governor on the lips passionately, “we need somewhere new.”  
Erica rolled her eyes, “You’re such a teenager,” she pushed Franky away gently, “We’re not even meant to be…we should be – “  
Franky shook her head, “Oh come on, I’m locked in a cell all day, no human contact – “  
“Bullshit, you make this place sound like a – “  
“Prison?” Franky laughed, raising her eyebrows, “Okay, okay so it’s not that bad, but no human contact with those who matter,” she mumbled, reinvading the governor’s personal space, “Come on, it’s after hours, you’re the boss, let’s explore.”

Erica just laughed and allowed Franky to pull her through the door, tugging at her hand, “Okay, okay, you’re just lucky you’re so sexy,” she whispered, “Where do you want to go?”  
Franky backed herself against the wall, pulling Erica close,” You know where I always imagined it happening?”  
Erica tried not to roll her eyes and managed to stop herself, “Where?” she asked, wrapping her hands around the prisoner’s neck.  
Franky bit her bottom lip, “Home of many provocative conversations, loaded looks, flirtatious lines… So much tension,” she licked her lips.  
Erica nodded, “The library.”  
Franky kissed her on the lips quickly, “Knew you’d get it.”  
Erica laughed, “Alright, let’s go,” she took charge and grabbed Franky’s hand, leading the word cautiously, checking around each corner to make sure the coast clear and trying to fight Franky off until they got to the library door and Erica unlocked it, she dropped the keys and pulled Franky into the library.  
“Happy?” Erica murmured.  
Franky responded enthusiastically, “Very,” she replied, “You’re so sexy,” she put her hands on the governor’s waist, “And perfect. So perfect.”  
Erica couldn’t help smiling as she sighed, “I’m not perfect, nobody’s perfect,” she whispered.  
Franky rolled her eyes this time, “Yeah, well you are to me. So imperfectly perfect.”  
“Thank you, I think,” Erica replied, putting her hands on Franky’s waist and backing her against the bookshelf, “You are very sweet in a funny kind of way,” she smiled, “And completely, utterly gorgeous.”

Franky grinned as Erica took control, ripping her singlet off and diving into the prisoners neck quickly as she ran her hand over Franky’s chest, slipping her fingers under her bra. She drew her face back as she circled the younger woman’s nipple with her fingers but as usual, Franky turned the tables and in an instant had Erica backed up against the shelves. There was something about the books digging into her back that turned the governor on even further, and Franky seemed to know it as she slipped Erica’s blouse off. She slipped her hand quickly into Erica’s underwear and, now something of an expert, began working the governor over, giggling slightly as she heard the other woman’s breathing become laboured and felt her nails dig into her shoulder blades. Franky couldn’t explain what it was about the way Erica clutched at her and breathed like that and moaned that made her bury her head in Erica’s shoulder and fall into a sympathetic orgasm, and somewhat backwards it ended up with Erica stroking Franky’s hair for a moment until Franky disentangled herself from the governor, having caught her breath and kissed Erica on the lips, mumbling something about the best ever and drawing her into her arms, immersing herself in the smell of the governor’s hair.


End file.
